


Coffee

by Shaddyr



Series: Glimpses [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-07
Updated: 2008-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaddyr/pseuds/Shaddyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life with coffee. And Rodney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Sheppard, thinkin' about coffee. And Rodney.

John likes his coffee black as sin. Strong and dark, he enjoys the pungent aroma filling his nostrils at oh-dark-thirty in the morning, before most of the marines are awake, before Ronon's awake - and, all too often, before Rodney has even gone to bed if he was working on something particularly intriguing the night before. Sometimes, John makes a fresh pot and brings it to the lab on those early mornings, just to watch Rodney swoon. Coffee and Rodney just seem to go together.

He likes it black, but he knows how to compromise. They don't always have good coffee on Atlantis. Sometimes, they don't have coffee at all; between supply runs, they make do with some almost-coffee-but-not-really substitute that they got from PX something or other. On occasion, the coffee, or not-coffee, is so bitter, even he can't tolerate it black. He's learned to drink it with just sugar to make it more palatable, or just cream to cut the sharp edge, but if he has to have one, he'd really prefer both. Like Coffee and Rodney, cream and sugar just seem to go together.

The most important thing he's learned about life in the Pegasus Galaxy is that you need to take the small pleasures - like coffee - any damn way you can get them. When McKay's looking for a caffeine fix, you better get some coffee while the getting is good, or you won't be getting any at all. John's gone without because he was a little too slow to wrest the coffee pot away from McKay more often than he likes to admit.

He can't really begrudge his ill-tempered friend the tar-like dregs at the bottom of the coffee pot too much. Thanks to Teyla, he's developed quite a taste for Athosian tea, and it has enough caffeine in it to have a bracing kick. It does well enough in a pinch, but still - it's not coffee.

John pours himself a fresh, steaming cup of joe, and carries the pot back to the table where his team is sitting together for breakfast. He tops up Rodney's, earning a muttered, "oh god yes, thank you," before he settles down next to Teyla. The two of them watch Rodney and Ronon tuck into enough food to feed a small army, and they share a smile.

John cradles his cup between his hands as he listens to Rodney rattle off his latest findings about yet another artifact. As he watches, McKay gestures with his mug, the dark liquid inside dangerously close to sloshing over the edge, and he realizes that since coming to Atlantis, Rodney and coffee have always be inextricably linked in his mind.

As he lifts the fragrant mug to his lips, he reflects that he can't really imagine getting through a day without either one.


End file.
